The 100 Bellarke One-Shots
by princess.bellamy
Summary: A series of one shots centered around Belllamy Blake and Clarke Griffen. Based of of prompts i find or htat are sent to me. If you want me to write a one shot about you rprompt, just send me the prompt and i'll see what I can do!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt- Choose a line from a song ( Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift). Use it as the first sentence of a scene or story.**

"Say you'll remember me." she whispers into ,my ear as she slowly ends the hug that can only mean one thing; goodbye. As i look into her pain filled eyes, I can tell that the war affected her much worse than what i originally thought. "Brave princess," I whisper, " I'll never forget you, _we'll_ never forget you, you did what you had to do to save our people Clarke, everyone knows that." I can see, by looking into her eyes, that my words are not going to change her mind, and that causes my resolve to break, as my eyes begin to fill with tears at the thought of life without Clarke. Seeing my tears, she turns away, busying herself with packing a bag of supplies. " Just promise me Bell, that you'll remember _me,_ the old me, who could smile without feeling guilty, not this me that causes everyone close to me to suffer in one way or another, that's all I want Bellamy, can you do that?" she asks, her voice shaking with all the emotions that she's kept locked inside her for so long." But that's not true Clarke, you did what you had to do to save the 48, how many times do i have to tell you this, 'Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.' I know who you are Clarke, do you?" I can't take this anymore. her packs almost full, i know she'll be leaving soon. " I know who I am Bell, I'm the person who almost killed your sister, I killed Finn, and I sent you to Mount Weather, knowing you could die in there, that's why i'm leaving." She closes the distance between us, hugs me one last time, kisses my cheek and whispers "May we meet again." As soon as she said those words my heart broke in half, and I, the strong leader, broke.

 **Hey guys, this is my first time writing something like this and I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**prompt- Go to your nearest book ( Lock and Key- Sarah Dessen) and turn to page 51. Find the first line of the last paragraph ( I shook my head), and use that line to start your scene.**

I shook my head, "that's crazy Bellamy, we can't do that!" "Why not! it wouldn't be the craziest thing we've done." he exclaimed, obviously very passionate about doing this. " Where would we go, huh Bell, Where? where would we live, what would we do for medicine?" "We could go back to the dropship, the wall is still standing, and there's a stream near by, not to mention we could trade with Camp Jaha for whatever we needed." Bellamy has obviously put a lot of thought into this, and i could tell he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. "Fine," I huffed "but you get to deal with all the little details like telling the council, getting a list of everyone who wanted to go, and getting everything ready to move. And if this doesn't work out, i'll be the first person to say 'I told you so.'" I wouldn't have it any other way princess." he says right before he steals a kiss and is out the tent door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt- "have you still got your blindfold on?" His voice came from where he was tied up behind me. "Yes" "Promise me you won't take it off."**

 **Clarke's POV**

It started like any other day, wake up and do the routine check of patients. Except today wasn't any other day, because today was the day Bellamy and I decided to take a hunting party and do our weekly hunt a few days early since food was running a little low. It was a sunny day, one of those days where it's so sunny and peaceful that you think, "nothing can ruin this day, can it." Except you don't factor in the fact that you live in a radiation soaked forest, in a post apocalyptic world, with two headed deer, giant gorillas, and unfriendly grounders. It's been only about six months since the fragile peace treaty with the grounders came to a shattering end, but a few people left in our little camp were still weary that even though we haven't had an attack in those six months, that it could happen any day now, despite Bellamy's numerous warnings that as long as we stay out of their territory, they wouldn't attack us. We'd only been hunting for about an hour and a half when Bellamy told as ull to stop moving and talking. Thinking he had just found an animal, he all just kind of stood around, not paying attention to our surroundings. That is, until arrows started to come from all different directions it seems. in just a matter of seconds, five out of the nine people that were a part of the hunting expedition were dead or seriously injured. All of a sudden, I heard Bellamy's voice screaming at me to run. In a moment of stupidity, I looked back at him just long enough for a grounder to sneak up behind me and hit me in the head hard enough to lose consciousness.

Clarke's POV

Waking up was not as abrupt as losing consciousness, first feeling coarse rope tying me to what felt like a tree, then I felt the presence of somebody else tied to the same tree as me. Opening my eyes slowly, I realized that it was still dark, with only strips of light at the top and bottom of my vision. Groaning I try to wiggle out of the ropes, but they are tied too tightly, and I can't see what I'm doing. "Princess, you awake?" I hear a deep voice ask me. Bellamy must be the other person tied to this tree then. "Yeah, where are we? Are you blindfolded to? Have they told you what they want with us?" I start firing questions at him, not waiting for a response. "Calm down princess, we are on the edge of a grounder camp, no I'm not blindfolded, they took it off when they realized I was awake so they could question me, and they want information about our people." Bellamy and I talked for a few more minutes before I heard heavy footsteps approaching from somewhere in my left. Bellamy's breathing became short and fast, as I tried to make out the conversation he was having with the grounder. "Do you still have your blindfold on princess?" He asks from where he is tied up behind me. "Yes" "Promise me you won't take it off, no matter what happens or what they try, don't take it off." He makes me promise, as his sentence begins to sound more and more desperate. I feel him being untied, and I can hear him start to fight the grounder that is, what it sounds like, trying to drag him away from me. I hear what sounds like chains clinking together, and I hear Bellamy still struggling with the grounder. "Bellamy, what's going on, what are they doing to you?" He doesn't answer my question, instead a grounder slaps my face then swiftly starts talking in grounder, then it goes quiet except for Bellamy occasional grunt of pain. After what feels like hours but can only be about 30 minutes, my blindfold is ripped of, and I blink in surprise. "Bellamy" I gasp, "what did they do to you?" Bellamy is tied between two trees much like Lincoln was when we tortured him, the only exception is that Bellamy's feet do not touch the ground. His face is swollen and bloody, his shoulder looks like it could be dislocated and he had several deep cuts in his body that are bleeding profusely. "If we can't get a reaction out of you by torturing you maybe we can by torturing the girl" one of the grounders says in broken English. "No please! Do anything you want to me but leave her out of this!" Not listening to bellamy's plea, the grounder roughly unties the chains holding him up and drags him back to the tree I'm tied to. "Princess it will be okay, I'll get you out of here." Bellamy gasps between pained groans from being treated too roughly. I give him a tight lipped smile, before the grounder unties me and drags me over to the tree they just had Bellamy tied up to. As soon as my feet leave the ground, there is instant pressure and strain on my shoulders, and I find myself wondering how Bellamy could stay up here so long with a dislocated shoulder. A large bulky grounder walks up to me, looks me up and down before rapidly throwing punches at any part of my body he can reach. Distantly I hear Bellamy's desperate cries for them to stop, but I'm to focused on getting past the pain to focus on what he is saying. After about fifteen minutes and several broken ribs, the beatings stop. Gasping in pain I look over at Bellamy to see he had tears running down his face. "Brave princess," I hear him say "I'll get us out of here you just hold on." A few minutes later the grounders come back with what looks like a bunch of sharp swords of different lengths and widths." With wide eyes I look to Bellamy who says "focus on me princess, look into my eyes, nowhere else." The first long cut is to my abdomen, deep, stretching from the top of my right shoulder, down to my left hip. Several more cuts are made to my arms and legs, as well as my face, all varying in length and depth, but all very painful. So painful I can't help, no matter how much I try for bellamy's sake, not to scream out in pain. After they stop cutting me, one grounder takes on of my hands and jams an arrow through it. The intense pain that I feel makes black spots dance in my vision for several minutes, and it took me about forty five seconds to realize it was me screaming. Next, they untie me and let me drop to the ground. Upon landing my left knees twists and pops out of place. Sudden there are feet flying everywhere, and u can't see because my vision has turned black. I feel my ankle snap when one of the grounders steps on it, and I scream once more, inches from losing consciousness from blood loss and pain. Suddenly there are screams that aren't mine, and the grounders are pulled off of me by several pair of arms. Looking up through blurry eyes and half closed eyelids, I see Bellamy, one his knees in front of me, looking as though he's too afraid to touch me. "Bellamy." I gasp, although just sounds more like a groan. "I'm here princess you're fine now you don't have to worry, they found us." Looking up, I just now notice that forming a circle around us are Miller, Octavia, Jasper, Raven, and Monty. "Get us home" I barely manage to whisper to Bellamy before I lose consciousness for the second time in 24 hours.

Bellamy's POV

"Hurry, we have to get Clarke back to camp!" I hear someone yell, but I'm too worried about Clarke to actually see who it was. Clarke is lifted from my arms and placed on one of the makeshift stretchers we us back at camp, and Octavia puts a hand on my shoulder and slowly helps me up. "You okay?" she asks me "Yeah, but if Clarke isn't okay, these grounders are going to be in a world of pain" I grind out between clenched teeth. "Com'on Bell, lets get you back to camp and get you cleaned up." Nodding, I let O lead me back to camp, where they have already placed Clarke on a table she uses when she has to treat someone. Miller comes rushing out, telling Octavia "Octavia, we need you to get in there, you spend the most time around Clarke so you're able to help her the most." Octavia drops my hand and quickly walks into the drop ship. Following her inside, I see Clarke, bruised and bloodied, and Octavia shouting for clean water, bandages and needles and thread. Walking up to Octavia, while still staring at Clarke, I say, "I can help O, what do you need me to do?" "Do you still remember how to put a shoulder back into socket?" she asks me. Nodding, i position myself at Clarkes dislocated shoulder, and quickly pop it back into place. Correcting dislocated shoulders was one of the things we had to learn as a guard, in case something happened and we couldn't reach medical attention right away.

Octavia starts talking again, and I'm vaguely aware of her saying she has a broken ankle, multiple bruised and cracked ribs, 18 deep cuts at least that will be needing stitches, as well as several small cuts scattered around her body, and a possible concussion. Getting to work, Octavia cleans the worst of the cuts, then slowly starts to stitch up the deepest ones, with precision that could only have been learned from the many years she spent helping our mother with the clothes that people brought to us on the Ark. While Octavia works on Clarke's cuts, i begin trying to fix the shattered bones in Clarks ankle, slowly tying a splint around it to keep it from healing wrong.

It's been several hours since we brought Clarke in and she is running a slight fever and has yet to wake up. After Octavia fixed Clarke up, she insisted on patching me up as well, despite my attempts to tell her I was fine. In all my life, the only time I've been this stressed, was when Octavia was kidnapped by the Grounder. I hear a small groan come from the table Clarke is lying one, and i quickly rush over to her side. "Bellamy" Clarke soft, weak voice croaks out. "Yeah it's me Princess, You're going to be alright. You just have to lay here and work on getting yourself better" i whisper to her. Clarke grabs my hand and with a soft shaking voice, she says "I love you Bellamy Blake." before she loses consciousness again. "I love you too, brave princess" I whispered.


End file.
